User blog:Sibuna345/Random Lists
Hi HOA Fandom, I'm a tad bored so I thought I'd do some lists. Funniest Moments/Quotes *Jerome's 'she'll be coming round the mountain' cover *Mick and Fabian dancing *'If you're lost the 80's are that way!' Jerome to Alfie *Joy: Who would have thought it, the mathlete and the athlete? Patricia: She can't run, he can't add up! *'I Amber Milligton, being of sounds and minds.' *Mick: 'Who's Poopy?' Jerome: My life coach! *When Jerome eats the creamed carrot *When Fabian and Nina go all sinister when doing the trade of the amulet and the gem with Jerome *Alfie's face after Amber kisses him (Season 1) *It's 10 o'clock! You have 5 minutes precicely. And then I want to hear a pin drop. *Mick: Does that mean all of us cleaning one toilet? Victor: No, Mr Campbell, No. I want you to clean all the toilets in the entire school! *When the Anubis gang are making fun of Victor *Alfie's rap to Amber *'Can we see more of your home movies Victor? You've obviously got a nose for comedy!' Alfie *Amber: The bible says: Always be prepared' Fabian: Amber that's the boy scouts! *'This is my signed copy of 'the solar system is your friend!' Fabian *When Poppy is bulling Jerome *'QUIET! Quite a funny story!' Fabian *"That's my mother... I know where she lives because oh yeah, I live there too!" Jerome *"I want you to come up with an irresistible pick up line, such as, "Babe, if I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together." *"In girl language, jewelry might as well be a proposal." Fabian *The scene with Nina and Fabian before Fabian goes in Joy's room to persuade her to drop the article *'Why would you have to ask her out to eat?!' Nina *'That's not selling out, that's relationships.' Nina *''"My calculator watch!" - Fabian to Alfie'' *'I have an Excuse but i completely forgot it ! Don't worry it was brilliant ! - Fabian to Ms Valentine *Fabian: Why are you dressed as a duck? Amber: I'm a canary. Fabian: A canary dressed as a duck. *'There's bad, there's soul witheringly bad, and then there's you.' Jerome Cutest/Most Romantic moments *When Fabian calls Nina his chosen one (I find it cute everytime) *When Fabian calls Nina beautiful *All the Fabina kisses *Fabian's speech and when Nina holds his hand *When Fabian puts his arm round Nina in the tunnel *Peddie's first kiss *Jerome's desparation in the finale of season 2 *the Jara kiss *When Piper says goodbye to Alfie and kisses him on the cheek *When Fabian can't go through with the kiss with Joy because he's not over Nina *Fabian and Nina's secret attic date *When Fabian rugby tackles Rufus to save Nina *Everytime Fabian tries to ask Nina to prom *When Fabian cries loads when Nina falls in the trap, I felt so sorry for him :'( *When Fabian speaks to Nina when she's in the trap in Mr Sweet's office and reealises she's ok *When Nina gets out the trap and sees Fabian again *"There are some things I can never forget" - Fabian says to Nina *"I miss that you know. You and me... Us... The whole Fabina thing. You think we should give it another go" - Fabian *'I will not give up. On Sarah, the search, the quest and certainly not on you.' Fabian *And anyother Fabina moment I've missed Sibuna! Category:Blog posts